An increase in internet traffic drives an increased scale of data centers. Data centers host data intensive applications with significant interactions between the servers in the data center. As the scale of data centers increases, the interconnecting network may become complicated, expensive, and power hungry. Data center networks may have limited throughput, a high over-subscription ratio, high latency, high power consumption, a large number of interconnections, and high cost. Optical networks may increase throughput by reducing switching times. However, there is a need in the art for optical switching networks that can switch data between a large number of servers at a low cost and with low complexity.